Shinobi of Imperial Royal Guard
by Pravda93
Summary: After been banished from konoha, he suddenly wake up in Tokyo hospital atJapan. Then he joined the Imperial Royal Guard to stop BETA invasion on earth. This is his story. Summary may change. Pairing Naruto x ?.


**A/N: I do not own Naruto or regarding Muv/Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. Even though I want for Muv/Luv.**

**This story mainly follows Total Eclipse anime, but with a change.**

**This is my first story. Please read and review and give a suggestion or an idea regarding my Fanfic.**

Chapter 1

**1998, Korean Peninsula**

Blood, blood, blood, an endless sea of BETA blood as far as his eye can see. Although they succeed killing many BETA more keeps coming to replace the dead one.

"Keep firing, don't let them through" shout a leader to his squad that consist 4 TSFs Type-82/F-4J Zuikaku from the 19th Independent Guard Battalion under the Koubuin Family as a part of the Japanese Continental Expeditionary Force that taking part in the defense of Mainland from the BETA. His name is Uzumaki Naruto rank Captain.

"Roger" came the voice of his squad.

He holds his trigger to full auto releasing its contents into the endless sea of beta. "They just keep coming, " he speaks to himself.

"Fox 1 to HQ, where is the reinforcement, we can't hold much longer, there's too many of them."

"HQ to Fox leader we confirming the orders, just hold on."

"Damn it, " he cursed himself for the orders. This is because the longer they wait the more danger their position is.

Also the situation has become bad to worse, the BETA overwhelmed the defensive line and wipe them out. While the navy give covering fire, the tanks fell back while shooting at the incoming destroyer's class. TSF is reinforcing the tank line, but still retreated.

He still remembers when he came to this part of this world after being banished for completing Uchiha retrieval mission. The reason is because he used the Kyuubi chakra and injured the last Uchiha.

With no direction where to go he pay the fee of a ship that's taking people to snow country, but then the ship encounters a heavy storm that wrecks it. He nearly drowns and dies, but the Kyuubi sacrifice himself by giving his chakra for him to survive.

Then he was found alive by the residents who live near the beach that proceed to call the Ambulance. He feels grateful to the people that save his live from the wreckage.

**Flashback**

"Urrgghh, where am I" Naruto asked. The first thing that he saw when he got up was a white ceiling.

Then he realized he was in the hospital. "I hate hospitals" he said. From childhood he always hated the hospital, especially when receiving an injection.

Then a doctor and nurse came into his room to see his condition. "Thank God you're waking up" the doctor said.

"How long had I been out, " he asked the doctor.

"About 3 days, why?"

"Nothing."

"Do you remember your name?"

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hmm, I never saw a Japanese name with a blond hair."

"Um, my grandparents is a foreigner."

The doctor just accepted his answered.

After being released from the hospital he went to the library to learn about the current world. What he finds in the library mostly shocking him, especially about **Being of Extra Terrestrial** also known as **the BETA invasion** on earth in 1973, the **Tactical** **Surface** **Fighter** or **TSF** for short that are created to counter BETA and how humanity lost half of their mainland to BETA.

After finishing reading it, Naruto vow to end BETA invasion and bring peace to this world by enlisting himself with the imperial royal guard to fight BETA.

At first the higher up are skeptical to receive his enlistment, but after he told them regarding his past and show them his power, their face seemed to hold the rage from sending a battalion of TSF to destroy Konoha but also shock because there is another continent that has been covered by a powerful illusion.

But they gain the undying loyalty from him that somewhat Konoha lost, so they accept his enlistment.

When he was in the academy, he absorbed the knowledge given by instructor like a sponged. If not for the people and academy teacher at Konoha that want his study and growth stunt then he will be regarded as a prodigy.

His skill itself is top notch, even the instructor having a problem with him when sparring with the TSF. Because of his skill, Koubuin Yuuhi the head of Koubuin Family one of the five regent family decides to see who the boy is and after she saw his skill he was appointed as one her bodyguard beside Tsukoyomi Mana.

Then he has been sent to defend mainland to stop BETA invasion from entering Japan from Korea Peninsula strait.

**Flashback End**

In the cockpit of the red Zuikaku there is a picture. A picture of him and a young girl with short brown hair, violet irises, fair-skinned and slim builds. He met her in while he was in the park for a walk when suddenly they bump into each other. At that time he was 15 and in the final year of the academy while she was 13 and just enlisted herself with the imperial royal guard academy.

After remembering their meeting Naruto focus on his mission to stop BETA from reaching Japan. He knows that if they ever let BETA into Japan thousands of people will die and he will never let it happen.

*Bip*

*Bip*

*Bip*

Suddenly the alarm sounds regarding the approaching Destroyer class BETA from their rear that shocking him and his squad.

"Where did they come from!" One of his subordinate callsign Fox 2 names Tsuyoshi Tetsuya ask with surprise while shooting back at the incoming BETA.

"They must be coming from the underground" Yoshio Yoshiaki known as Fox 3 replied while doing the same.

"Dammit, if it like this we cannot hold much longer, sir" Fox 4 names Fudo Daisuke who also shooting told him.

"I know, Command Post, this is Fox Leader what the ETA of the reinforcements over" he called the HQ. But the only thing that he hears is a static sound of radio from the HQ.

"Command Post, respond."

"I say again Command Post, respond."

Naruto greets his teeth. "It seems that Command Post has fallen" he told his squad shocking all of them.

"What are we going to do now, sir" Fox 4 ask him.

"Ammo count, now!" He shouted to his squad.

"36mm 1 mag left, 120mm zero" Fox 2 replied.

"36mm 450 left, 120mm only 2 left" Fox 3 replied back.

"36mm 500 left, 120mm zero" Fox 4 also replied.

"This position has lost its strategic value, " he thought. "All right, listen up, we are going to withdraw and we're going to do it now" he ordered his squad.

"Roger'" they all replied.

Then Naruto activates his TSF jump unit that soon followed by his Squad.

"All units follow my lead" Naruto said, thrusting his jump unit to maximum to fly from the battlefield.

Suddenly a laser strike Tetsuya TSF cockpit, causing the TSF to explode.

"What the hell?!" Yoshiaki shouted.

"Where the lasers come from?!" Daisuke asked.

"Evasive maneuverer!" He told his squad.

Then the second laser strike Daisuke TSF makes it to crash to the ground and then explode.

Daisuke!" Shouted Yoshiaki loudly as he watched in horror when he saw Daisuke's TSF exploded. Furious because of his friend's death, he turned his back towards the enemy.

"Yoshiaki?! What are you doing?! We need to get out of here, Now!" Shouted Naruto urgently.

"I'm going to kill those bastards!" He replied to his captain.

"Negative" commanded Naruto. "Our objective is to retreat to the Carrier and wait for further orders"

"But sir! They killed Daisu-"

"I am aware of that!" Shouted Naruto. "But even if you did manage to kill all of them, what then? Your TSF would be badly damaged at that point and you'll be left here to die!"

Yoshiaki can only grit his teeth. His leader's word are true, even he manage to kill all the laser class he will be left to die because lack of supplies. Before they can resume their journey to retreat, his TSF suddenly struck by a laser class from the other side of the battlefield.

"No, it can't be, this cannot be happening" his voice stuck not being able to accept the fact that he lost all of his squad. But with a heavy heart he continues to his objective.

**Sea of Japan, 1 hour later**

**Japanese Imperial Navy 6th Fleet**

**Miura – Class Carrier**

After 1 hour of exhausting journey, Naruto finally landed on the Miura-Class Carrier that has been modified from supertanker by the Imperial Navy to carry TSF. He then gets out of the TSF cockpit, while engineers that on standby rushes to repair his TSF.

Seeing other TSF places that's still empty, he asked one of the engineers. "Where are we going and where is the other Squads?"

"Well, it seems we are going back to Japan to defend the country while for other squads I'm sorry, sir, they didn't make it" the engineer replied.

For Naruto who still currently shocked after the loss all of his squad, hearing the answer from the engineer is like receiving a powerful slap to the face. It seems that other squads did not have time to retreat from the battlefield, making him the only survivor of the Expeditionary Force.

With a weak leg, he carries himself to his room and after arriving, he close the door while crying for the loss of his other friends and squad until darkness consume him.

**1 day later**

**KYOTO**

**Main Residence of Koubuin Family**

"It's nice to meet again Naruto" said a melodic voice to him.

"It's been a while we see each other Milady" he said to the woman.

In front of him is the head of Koubuin Family Koubuin Yuuhi. With a long purple cut to neat ends, symmetrical fringe, long side-tails, single ponytail at the back, blue irises, fair skin and slim build, Naruto only can define her as a goddess

"No need to be so formal, anyway, I'm glad that you back from your mission" she said to him.

"I will try Yuuhi-sama and it's good to be back" he replied.

"First thing first, my condolence for the loss of your squad… Are you alright Naruto" she asks him after seeing his expression that consist sad, anger, guilt and many more.

"It's nothing Yuuhi-sama, it's just that I was thinking that it's my entire fault that I lost all of my squad, " he still feel guilty regarding the death of his squad which he cannot forget the face of them.

"No, never, ever blame it yourself for their death because it was not your fault to begin with, " she also adds "but never ever make their sacrifice to be in vain."

"Hai."

"Secondly, I want you to take part as Kyoto defense force at Arashiyama Temporary supply Base and thirdly" she added she mentally prepared for the outburst from him regarding his past that will come haunting him back "there have been sighting of these Shinobi with a leaf symbol near Kyoto."

"What" was the only word that came out from his mouth.

**End Of Chapter**

**At last I have managed to publish a Naruto x Muv/Luv crossover story.**

**This idea had been in my head for about 2 weeks.**

**Can you guess who is the girls in the picture and what is the relationship between Naruto and her. **

**I seems for Naruto that he cannot escape from his past. Well can he face his past or not.**

**Anyway, this my first story, please read and review also gives a suggestion or an idea regarding my Fanfic.**

**Pravda93 out. Onwards comrade.**


End file.
